Blind
by bubbersgod
Summary: Rin visits an old man they call the oracle. Whom helps Rin reach true enlightenment. Rin x Izumo Lemon. you have been warned. One of my better works I urge you to give it a try.


This story is about Rin meeting a person they call the "Oracle" who is said to have been blessed with gods will to enlighten the blind. Him being blind from birth he could still see into a persons soul, fate, and sometimes future. Rin x Izumo Lemon. You have been warned.

* * *

It is another fine day for exorcists. It is spring, not many demon attacks have been happening, and for Rin he would get to blow off school for once. Rin has been asked to bring an old man his teachers call the "Oracle" some food and water as well as keep him company all day. He heard them say he is an important man among the exorcist community. He has helped many find their way and even helped some tap into their potential with his wise words. But he is blind and needs help doing things at his old age. He can find his way with his walking stick but this makes getting from place to place a major chore for him so they send a student exorcist to help him each day in hopes that his wisdom could guide the youth to greatness.

He lived on a large hill with steps going up so high you could get dizzy looking up. Rin finally made it to his house, witch was a small wood structure. Not decorated anything you would expect from a man of such praise. But one could see how pointless decoration might be to a blind man. Rin helped himself in to find the house quite dark. there where no lights and the windows where quite small and only existed for a breeze in summer in the first place. He yelled for the man and heard a feint smacking sound approaching. "Ah Rin I suspect? How nice to finally meet you. Your teachers tell me some interesting things about you. Ah it must be dark in here to you. there are oil lanterns hanging about you are more than welcome to light them. Just be sure to put them out before you leave." Rin liked the old man. His voice and mere presence was almost tranquil and inviting.

He offered the old man the food and sake his teachers sent with him. the old man grabbed the basket the food was in and went for his back porch inviting Rin to join him. Rin walked out to witness one of the most beautiful sights man could ever lay eyes on. His porch had a view of the small forest of trees and streams running through and the sun giving a warm glow to the horizon. He was awe struck and the old man spoke. "You know I used to live down near the school you attend. It was convenient for me and everyone could come and visit. But I grew old and tired of everyone seeking their fortune so often. Here my visitors have to walk a great distance to visit me. The visits became less frequent and my days grew calm. But the best part of all is the view. God told me to move to this hill. He told me the view would inspire my visitors and remind people how precious a gift sight is. At the right time the sakura trees bloom and the hole land is lit even brighter with color he told me. Sadly this is not the time so you are only witnessing half of the experience I am sure. what do you think child?"

Rin told the man how beautiful this sight was like many others. Not once has the old man witnessed its beauty but he never grows tired of those with enough kindness in them trying to explain the beauty to him. The kindness of this action spoke even louder to him than the words themselves. He opened the basket to reveal expertly made sushi and two creme filled doughnuts. He split the meal ad gave Rin a plate. Rin ate and noticed just how great the sushi was. Whoever made it must have took extra care just for this man surely for it showed in the experience. The rice was perfect, the soy sauce was on point, and even the simple doughnut could have been 50 bucks and still be a great deal. Then the old man poured two cups of sake and handed one to Rin. "You do not want to turn this down young man. This is the best sake in the world. I would know my taste is more sensitive than any person who wasn't blind."

The sake was smooth and left no bitter after taste. It even almost seemed sweet. Rin was sure this had to be heaven or at least proof that a heaven could exist. The food, the sake, the view, what else could heaven have to offer? The old man asked Rin to fetch his pipe and tobacco for him. When he returned the old man packed his pipe and asked Rin to help him light it. It didn't smell like tobacco at all though. It smelled more like peach pie to him. "You smoke?" the old man asked. Of coarse he didn't but it smelled so good one couldn't help but be tempted. "No not really. It always smelled too bad for me. But that stuff smells amazing. I wouldn't turn down a puff if you would offer." The old man smiled and handed Rin the pipe. It was smooth tobacco indeed. It tasted as it smelled, peach pie. Rin asked the old man if it was true that he could enlighten others and see their future.

"To some degree yes child. God told me a gift so powerful and beautiful would be corrupted by sight. This is why I was born blind." Rin got excited. "Really? Can you tell me if I will ever kill Satan? Do I ever rise to the top of the exorcists? Do I get married? And if I do who is it?" The old man waved his hand and shushed Rin. "I can not answer your questions child. I can only enlighten you. Sometimes enlightenment can only be obtained from knowledge of the future but this is very rare. God told me your enlightenment lies in seeing the world as I do. Then you will reach enlightenment." Rin was confused so the old man went in his house telling Rin to wait for a minute. He returned with a large box in his hand. It was filled with all sorts of herbs and oils.

the old man ground up some kind of roots and filled a small vial followed by a pink liquid and swirled it together. "Drink this when you get home and my words will become clear to you child. Do not be afraid. Sometimes the path to enlightenment is dark but a light always breaks through. For darkness can only exist if there is light. I am afraid it is time for you go home. It is time for my nap and I don't want to keep you waiting until I wake. It was a pleasure having you. When oyu return you will reach enlightenment. God told me so it must be true." Rin left still happy from the amazing day. when he got home he drank the concoction and found sleep easier than ever before in his life. That walk up and down those steps in one day puts a toll on you even if you are half demon.

He woke up the next morning and yawned rubbing his eyes. When he opened them nothing happened. It was like he never opened them. He was completely blind. He panicked and fell on the floor breathing heavy and cursing to himself. The drink he consumed had blinded him. He didn't know but it would only be temporary. He immediately wanted to hate the old man for this but then he remembered his words. "Do not be afraid." so he figured this wouldn't be permanent. He ambled through the halls blind smacking into people saying "excuse me" not wanting to let everyone know how vulnerable he was. He had his arms stretched out grabbing into the nothingness so he didn't full force knock someone down. But he turned a corner and grabbed hold of something soft and squishy. It was Izumo, who proceeded to bitch smack him so hard he hit the floor. He knew what he did and it was humiliating but he didn't know who he did it too. He opened his blind eyes and looked up at angry Izumo who was about to scold him. And scold him she did. "You pervert! If you ever try that with me again I will..." Rin cut her off saying, "Izumo?"

She was confused. Why would he be asking if it was her? Then she noticed his eyes. They had no color. His pupil and the color in his eyes where just a light grey spot now. Izumo covered her mouth in shock. Had she have known sooner she might not have been so mean. "Oh my god Rin what happened to you. Rin closed his eyes and smiled. "Sometimes the path to enlightenment is dark. Don't worry about me I'm sorry I did that. Kind of can't help it being blind and all." She wanted to cry for him. How horrific it must be to be blind. She apologized and he asked her to help him up. She did and when he was up he tried to walk to his first class knocking into everyone and spamming the term excuse me. Izumo followed and even did shed a tear after a while. It was so depressingly sad. She ran up and grabbed his hand. He was startled but then he heard her voice. "Don't get any ideas. I just can't watch you bumbling about so I'll help you find your way." He smiled and thanked her. Her hand was tiny in his and he could tell her hands where a little sweaty.

She helped him get to his first class and met him after to help him to his next. Eventually she had to lead him to his room and even then he still needed her. "I am so sorry Izumo but please don't leave. I can't find my bathroom and I need a shower pretty bad." She helped him get to his bathroom and left shutting the door promptly. She sat on his bed and waited. He didn't know she was still there. He only asked her to stay to help him find his bathroom after all. He had a great deal of difficulty getting through his shower session. But eventually he made do. It was funny how much more one can appreciate the little things when so much is taken away. When you lose something so precious you learn to appreciate things you once took for granted a lot better. He got out of his shower, dried off, and sat on the toilet for a minute.

He was so thankful that he had someone who cared enough to help him get around as helpless as he was. He exit his bathroom feeling around for a wall to cling to for guidance to his bed. Izumo watched him slowly make way to the bed she sat on. She had tears in her eyes but didn't make a sound. He finally sat down and let out a strong exhale. The day had been rough but he still hoped he would reach enlightenment yet. He went to lay down and his head rested on a pair of legs. It was Izumo. He looked up at her. "I thought you had left. You don't have to stay." She explained to him, "If I don't stay you will try to go bumping into everyone again tomorrow. I'll just stay here for the night so I can help you in the morning." Her words where kind. Stern and without feeling in an attempt to mask emotion, but none the less kind. He didn't have a couch And he didn't want her to have to sleep in the floor so he talked her into sleeping in his bed with him.

She was reluctant of coarse but eventually accepted the offer. He was so warm under the covers it was like a furnace was sleeping next to her. She was finally about to fall asleep when he rolled over completely unconscious and wrapped his arm around her pulling her into his embrace. She covered a small yelp and shook for a second in shock. But then she realized he was asleep and just tried to bare with it. She loved it. He was so warm and his arm fit comfortable around her small frame. She was falling for him. Sleep came easy and her dream was beautiful. She was standing hand in hand with Rin looking over a beautiful pink landscape of blooming sakura trees. She turned to look at him and his eyes had the color back. He lipped the words, "I love you." and leaned in. Just before they made contact the alarm sounded off.

Rin sat up hoping Izumo didn't notice he was full force snuggling her that morning. She did but said nothing and began to rise herself. He let her take a shower and followed when she was done. The day went on like the previous and Rin was growing fond of the sweet touch of her soft hand and the guidance it promised. That night Rin realized what this was all about. He was not good with puzzles but when one has a couple of days to work on it anybody could. His blindness was clearly the dark the old man spoke of and Izumo was the light. He did like her already but just thinking what this all implied made him want to love her more than this. And so he did. He didn't try to confront her about it just yet and the two went to bed fallowing the same exact unique ritual as the night before.

The next morning he woke up but this time not to the sound of an alarm, but the cracking sound of bacon in a hot pan. And it smelled divine. He followed the smell and Izumo showed him to the table. They sat across from each other. Izumo hadn't ate with Rin the past couple days because she had to break away from him to eat with her friends. But now she noticed something else sad. She saw him leaned in very close to his plate slowly and carefully move his fork over his plate. When it bumped into food he could get a bite of scrambled eggs or bacon. This was by far the saddest thing she had ever witnessed. Surely he had been eating cold food for the past couple days it takes so long for him to find the food. She scooted over to him and grabbed his fork. "Here I'll help. Open wide." He was able to enjoy a hot meal for once. It seemed unusually good to him as well. The bacon was amazingly cooked, the eggs where fluffy, and even the toast tasted better than usual.

He expressed how thankful he was for the meal and after cleaning up the two left hand in hand for his first class. Others knew by now of his condition but still would tease about the two holding hands. The funny part was Rin wished it was true. The snide comments about two lovers sitting and kissing in a tree. It honestly didn't sound too bad to him. That night Izumo helped him eat his dinner as well. But before heading off for bed Rin had something to tell her. "Izumo. I was visiting the Oracle on the hill. He told me I would reach enlightenment if I saw the world through his eyes. I am blind now just like him. He told me not to worry because sometimes the path to true enlightenment is dark but there is always a guiding light. I think I understand him now. It's you. You are my guiding light Izumo. Will you help me to his house tomorrow to talk with him. I need to be sure." She gave him a yes and tried to sleep.

Sleep was not possible it seemed. She couldn't help but lay there thinking about his words that evening. She was his guiding light. Did he just tell her he loved her? She sure wanted to believe so. She had a huge crush on him now blind or not. He was kind, strong, well tempered, and he smelled nice. Finally she got her sleep but not before enjoying the moment she looked forward to most. Rin rolling over to grab her in his arms. She did help him reach his destination the next day and at the door an old man greeted. "Ah just in time Rin. I see you brought her with you. Come with me I want you to see this." Rin followed with the guiding hand of Izumo to thank for it. But when he reached the back porch where the oracle had lead them, some liquid was splashed in his eyes. It cleared his vision. And what he saw was the beautiful blooming sakura trees. It was awe inspiring. Especially so for a man gone blind for so long. The old man spoke once more.

"The path to true enlightenment is dark sometimes indeed but there is always a guiding light. Have you found that light young man?" Rin smiled and tuned his face to Izumo who he could see was blushing. "Yes!" he announced before grabbing his angel and kissing her with all the passion in the world. The old man left and came back with a basket. "A young lad came earlier and brought my fix for the day. Care to join me?" the two conversed and enjoyed the beautiful sight and company the old man had to offer. The sushi he had was just as good as expected. Before they left he told them. "God thinks you two make a wonderful couple." And that night Izumo was about to leave after Rin made it to his room. But he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. "Please. Sleep with me one more night. I love you Izumo." She jumped into his loving embrace and the door slammed behind them.

The covers where thrown along with clothes until the new couple where satisfied with each others nakedness. They made passionate love. She was a virgin so he was careful to make it the best first time he could for her. He kissed up and down her color bone and neck, whispered sweet nothings of love in her ear, and ran his hands across her amazing body. Her squirming and slight panting told him he was doing well enough. And finally he positioned himself at her entrance. He kissed her and plunged in quick. She jumped from the pain but he took it slow from there. He swayed gently in and out of her tight core. She cringed a little with some of his movements but eventually she allowed him to pick up pace. After a while she began to feel a warm tingling feeling engulfing her slowly. It was amazing. She started cooing sweet noises of bliss and urged him to go deeper and faster. Each thrust brought her closer to her limits. Finally the two exploded together in harmony. They fell asleep that night only this time they where both holding each other.

Later that month the two married and eventually they had a child. This was a bit of an issue with some who knew of Rin and his lineage but this was soon swept aside, being replaced with the idea that this could prove demons and humans could one day co-exist or at least the ones with human in them anyways. He named his son after the man whom raised him as a child in honor of his memory. The couple never had another child due to complications. But they where happy with their one son. And thank god too because he was enough trouble on his own, taking mostly after his father but also inheriting his mothers stubborn attitude.

* * *

well I hope you liked it. Remember to leave me a review telling me what you think. I loves me some reviews.


End file.
